


Mirror Mirror

by Layneee



Series: That Little Red Thing [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sub Dean Winchester, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layneee/pseuds/Layneee
Summary: Dean Winchester has been having sex (mind-blowing, dirty, kinky sex) with Castiel for a while. He trusts his Dom completely. So when he suggests something Dean has never done before Dean decides to just say fuck it and enjoy the show.--Wherein Castiel and Dean have sex against the window and aren't the only ones who get off.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: That Little Red Thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So maybe I have a thing for voyeurism. ;) I hope you enjoy it.

Dean met Castiel when Sam dragged him along to one of the boring lawyer-lunches his firm hosted. Sam only asked him along in the first place because Eileen couldn't make it and there were always games that were easier won with two and Sam had a killer competitive streak. 

He complained for the first hour. At least. 

But then he met Cas and ended the evening with a necktie around his wrists and a dick down his throat. 

Dean ended up sending his brother a fruit basket. 

They started as just casual sex partners. It worked out great. Dean had more orgasms in the two weeks following than in the _months_ before.

Eventually, Dean got a little too into it when Cas had his hand around Dean's throat. 

Turned out their kinks aligned too. 

Halle-fucking-lujah. 

Dean hadn't had a Dom in almost a year and Cas? He was prime Dom material. 

They patiently and _thoroughly_ went through their kink lists. Impact play, sensation play, role-playing. Dean even slipped into a special pair of pink silk panties for their one month anniversary. Castiel absolutely _ruined_ them. It was awesome. 

They tried to limit their _special_ activities for the weekends, so when Dean's phone chimed with Cas' special message tone at five o'clock on a Friday he knew he had something to look forward to.

Then he read the message and literally groaned out loud. 

**From: CAS  
** **I have something special planned for you tonight. Come to my apartment at seven o'clock sharp. We will need to discuss it first, but come prepped just in case. Use that red thing I gave you.**

That red thing was a fucking awesome butt plug that was a favorite among their toys because it left Dean the perfect amount of open for Cas to be able to slide right in. 

He shoved his phone in his pocket and practically ran out of the shop and to his car. That was the benefit of owning his own garage. He could leave to get fucked and his employees couldn't say a damned thing. 

At home, he stripped down and jumped into the shower. He was half tempted to rub one out, but he learned early on that everything was better if he just left his orgasms to Castiel. 

He cleaned up everywhere, even did a little man-scaping before turning the water off and padding naked to his bedroom. Next, he grabbed the lube and the plug and got to work opening himself up. While he did, Dean's mind wandered to what Cas could have planned for them. In the message he said they would need to discuss it, meaning it was something they hadn't tried before, but Dean was nearly positive he would say yes. He trusted Cas. His Dom would never suggest something unless he thought Dean would enjoy it. 

His dick was hard by the time he got the plug into place, but he steadfastly ignored it while he got dressed in a simple pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

It was only six, so he had some time before he had to head out. He made himself a light meal to hold him over until they finished their scene because Castiel always had something ready for them to eat together after. Then he gulped down a bottle of water. His Dom always stressed that hydration was important before and after a scene. 

He checked the clock again and it had just clicked over to six-thirty. If he left. he would only be a couple of minutes early. Dean figured that was close enough for him. He pulled on a hoodie at the door and slipped his feet into a pair of tennis shoes before taking off. 

Castiel lived in one of the nicer buildings closer to downtown. It had intimidated Dean the first time he went over there, but he quickly learned that Cas wasn't like the other douchebag guys who could afford to live in a high-rise. 

He parked the Impala on the street in front of Cas' building and hopped out. He punched in the security code for the building and waved a 'hello' to Garth behind the front desk. The gangly man waved back. He was used to Dean by now.

Dean pushed the button for the elevator and bounced from one foot to the other while he waited for the door to open. When it did, Dean let the little old lady off first before walking past her and into the elevator car. He pushed the button for the eighteenth floor and couldn't stop grinning as the door closed. 

Thankfully nobody needed to get on as he rode up, and he found himself in front of Cas' door in no time. He took a moment to straighten his spine and set his feet shoulder-length apart before he reached up and knocked on the door. Once he did he moved his hands so they were crossed comfortably behind his back. 

He knew (from Cas' previous praise and pictures his Dom may or may not have taken) that he looked like a perfect Sub when he got into position. 

When the door swung open, Dean felt his breath hitch at the sight of Cas. 

He didn't look any different, really, but he was still the hottest man Dean had ever seen. 

Cas was wearing an outfit similar to Dean, except his arms and feet were bare. Dean looked down at his Dom's perfect toes and had an uncontrollable urge to put them in his mouth. 

(Who knew he had a foot fetish?)

"Hello, Dean," his Dom said and damn did it go right to Dean's dick. 

"Hiya, sir." Dean grinned. He knew that Cas loved it when he straddled the line of respect and impishness. (Though truly Cas loved when Dean straddled _anything._ ) 

"You're early." Cas stepped aside and let Dean enter his apartment. "Eager?"

"Always," Dean said, still grinning. Without being told to, Dean removed his jacket and toed off his sneakers. The shoes went on the shoe rack next to Cas' oxfords and his hoodie got hung up in the closet.

"So," Dean said once he was suitably dressed down, "What did you have in mind for us tonight?" 

Cas didn't speak right away. Instead, he leaned up and captured Dean's lips in a heated kiss. Their tongues met and Dean's toes curled with how perfect it felt. Only when Dean was thoroughly debauched did Cas pull away. With a final hot look, he walked over to the large wall of windows and used one finger to beckon Dean to follow him. 

Dean crossed the room and paused right next to his Dom. Outside it was already dark, and the city lights were glittering like little stars. 

"What do you see, Dean?" Castiel asked casually. 

"Uhh," Dean paused and really looked. "Cars, a few people on the streets, other buildings."

"All true," Castiel replied with a small smile. "But look closer. Across the street, in the windows." 

Dean scanned the building. Most of the windows were dark. Some weren't but none of them grabbed his attention. Then he saw her. 

"There's a woman," Dean said as he lifted a hand to point her out. She wore some kind of silky robe and was sat in an armchair pulled up to the window. Beside her seat was a table on which sat a tumbler with some kind of drink in it, a pair of fancy opera binoculars, and an impressively sized dildo. 

Castiel hmm'd. "Her name is Meg. We've been friends for many years." Cas lifted a hand to wave, and Meg returned it with a blown kiss. "We had lunch a couple of days ago and I was telling her about my beautiful new Sub and she asked if she could watch."

Dean groaned and felt his dick twitch in his pants. 

"We've done this before," Castiel explained. "Normally she likes to be in the room so she can hear my Sub's moan for me, but I didn't quite want to share you with her in that way. But she can be... persuasive. So we came up with a compromise." 

Castiel took a few steps back and to the side so he was standing behind Dean. He wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and then under his shirt. His fingers tweaked a nipple and Dean let his head fall back onto his Dom's shoulder. 

"Would you allow me to take you apart right here, where Meg can watch and enjoy her private show?" Castiel asked. He withdrew from Dean completely so he could make a decision. 

It took half a second for Dean to groan, "hell fucking yes."

Immediately Castiel was back, pressed up behind Dean. "Good. Would you be a good boy and let Meg know?"

Lacking for a better way to do so, Dean just gave the woman a thumbs up. 

He watched as she threw her head back and laughed. Then she picked up the binoculars and put them to her eyes. 

Dean felt fingers at his waist and then cool air as Castiel lifted the thin shirt over his head. As soon as his chest was visible he watched as Meg shrugged out of her robe. Her breasts looked awesome in the soft lighting of her apartment and Dean's mouth dropped open. Castiel lifted his hands to pinch at Dean's nipples and Meg did the same. 

It was like the hottest game of Simon Says ever. 

"There is one rule to this scene, Dean," Castiel said, his voice pitched low with arousal. "You don't get to come until after she does. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Dean groaned. Cas kissed the skin between his shoulder blades in approval. 

His second hand moved up to tweak Dean's other nipple. Meg didn't move to copy right away. Instead, she dropped her fingers into her glass and pulled out what was probably an ice cube. She moved it back to her nipple and Dean could see her shiver when it touched her skin. "Mmm, fuck."

Castiel flicked and pinched and pulled at Dean's nipples for what felt like hours, all the while Meg inflicted the same exquisite torture to her own. 

"Cas," Dean moaned. "More."

"Who do you want more for, Dean?" Castiel asked. "For you or for her?"

Of course, Dean wanted it for himself. But he knew that only Meg's pleasure would mean his own. So he said, "her, Cas. I want to see her come." 

Cas' hands left Dean's nipples and Dean almost cried out in disappointment but then they traveled down to the drawstring of his pants. "Good answer." 

He pushed Dean's pants down. As soon as his dick was waving free, Meg moved the robe to the side and spread her legs. 

"She looks quite pretty, doesn't she?" Cas asked casually as he tangled his fingers in the hair surrounding Dean's dick. 

"Mmhm." Dean tried to move his hips to get Cas' hand where he really wanted it, but Cas wasn't falling for it. 

"But she is nothing compared to you, Dean," Cas said as he finally circled Dean's dick with his hand. "You are always a vision, Dean. You complete every one of my fantasies. God, you are the hottest thing I've ever seen."

While Castiel jacked his dick, Meg moved her chilled fingers down to her clit and started to circle it. She lifted one leg over the armrest to give herself more access. If anyone else was looking out the window they would see everything. Though the same could be said for him, and that thought just turned him on more. 

"What would you like her to do next?" Castiel continued to stroke him loosely as he waited for Dean to answer. 

"I want-" Dean choked on a moan as Cas twisted his hand just right, "I want her to use the dildo, sir. I want to see her fuck herself while she watches us." 

Castiel rolled his hips forward and Dean could feel he was hard as a rock. Then he leaned forward to bite at Dean's shoulder. 

"Do you think she's wet enough?" He asked. "Or should we help her a little more?"

"More," Dean found himself breathing out. 

Castiel twisted his hand. "How?" 

"Gimme- _nghh_ \- gimme your hand, sir. Please." Dean panted as Cas' hand moved off his dick and lifted up, stopping just in front of Dean's mouth. Dean leaned forward just enough to lick the palm. He slobbered all over it and even sucked a few fingers into his mouth. Across the street, Meg smiled in approval and lifted her hand up to her own mouth. There was no way she couldn't taste herself on her own fingers, and Dean groaned. 

"Good?" Castiel asked. 

"Yeah," Dean breathed out. 

Castiel moved his hand back down and tugged at Dean's cock. Meg's fingers went back to her clit happily. He felt seconds away from coming but knew he couldn't. Not yet. 

"We're ready Cas," Dean said after a few minutes of fucking into Castiel's hand. "I want you to fuck us. Please." 

Cas cursed something colorful behind him and his hips jumped forward. "You're perfect, Dean. You always know just what to say." 

He took a step back and Dean felt as he played with the plug for a moment. He pushed it in, just slightly, then let it move back out. He grabbed it with his fingers and _twisted_. "Oh, fuck! Yes, Cas. Pull it out, please." 

Cas did just that. He pulled the plug out swiftly yet carefully then held it in the air like some kind of signal. That must have been Meg's cue to grab her dildo and moved it between her legs. She didn't move it inside of her yet. 

"She's waiting for your signal, Dean," Castiel said. 

Dean heard the snap of the lube bottle and moments later he felt the head of Cas' dick press against his hole. 

(They had been going bareback for a week now, and Dean _fucking_ loved it.) 

Dean took a deep breath then nodded his head once. In unison, Castiel pushed forward while Meg pressed the dildo into herself. It was possibly the hottest thing Dean had ever experienced. 

The three of them found some kind of rhythm. Meg somehow knew exactly how Cas was moving and fucked herself perfectly in sync with the men. All too soon, Dean felt on the edge of orgasm. Hopefully, Meg was close too. 

"Can I use my own hands, sir?" Dean asked breathlessly. 

"Of course, Dean," his Dom replied, cool as a cucumber as a particularly deep thrust nailed Dean's prostate. "Thank you for asking." 

Dean took a moment to lean his head back and nose at Cas' cheek. His Dom turned his head and the men kissed. It was sloppy and at a weird angle but it still zinged down Dean's nerve endings. Dean was almost convinced Cas could kiss him to orgasm and one of these days he would test that theory, but not now. With a gasp, Dean pulled away and let his gaze drift back across the street. 

He could see where Meg's toes were curling and hoped he could help push her over the edge so he could _finally_ come. He lifted his hands to his cock and the duel sensations made him moan. Meg kept fucking herself with the dildo, while the other dropped the binoculars in favor of massaging her clit. Dean watched as her jaw dropped open. 

"Is she close, Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean nodded. "Keep going. I want you to watch her come." 

Dean watched as she took gasping breaths. Both hands were moving furiously to bring her pleasure. Dean had a sudden desire to know more. "Have you fucked her before Cas?" 

"Would it turn you on if I said yes?" Dean nodded. "Would you like to know how?" Dean nodded again. Castiel groaned and fucked forward. "We haven't done that for a while, now. The last time was almost a year ago. She has a boyfriend, and she wanted to fuck me while he watched. He was just going to observe, but eventually, he couldn't stand it. Meg sucked him off while I fucked her."

Dean felt his knees weaken. He fell forward just enough to catch himself on the window frame. God, between the visual of Meg falling apart, the dirty words being whispered in his ear, and the perfect way Cas was moving inside of him, Dean was nearing nirvana. 

Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and leaned into his back. By the erratic movements, Dean could tell he was close. So was he. So was Meg. 

God, it was awesome. 

"Just a little bit more, Cas." Dean sighed on a particularly blissful thrust. "We're so close."

Dean watched as Meg's mouth dropped open. He could practically hear her moan as she came. Dean couldn't help himself from following her; coming untouched all over the window and his stomach. Dean dragged his fingers through the mess and put them in his mouth. Meg did the same. 

"Fuck, Cas," Dean groaned. "Fucking come, sir. I want you to come in me." 

A few thrusts later and Cas did just as Dean asked. As soon as he felt the heat of Cas' orgasm inside him, Dean sighed. He was so blissed out that he missed Cas pulling out of him and sweeping him into his arms. Dean somehow managed to wave to Meg as he was carried out of the room. 

Cas carried him to his bedroom and set him down carefully on the large memory foam mattress. Castiel held a bottle of water to his lips. After Dean gulped it down, Cas leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. 

"I'm going to call Meg, okay? I'm going to stay with you but I need to make sure she's taken care of." Cas dropped another kiss to Dean's forehead before climbing into the bed.

Dean cuddled up to his side and said, "You're such a good Dom, Cas." 

Cas chuckled as he pulled out his cellphone. "I do try," he told Dean while he waited for Meg to answer.

Dean heard the click, then a feminine voice said, " _Hey, Clarance. That was quite the show._ " 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Castiel said. He started to drag his fingers through Dean's hair and it felt so good Dean felt like he was melting. "Do you have someone there to take care of you tonight?"

" _Crowley already called me,_ " Meg said. " _He's almost home from work. I would complain about this damn merger and all the extra work he's doing, but hey. Gave me a chance to do this so I'm not going to complain. He is going to be sad he missed it though._ " 

Dean felt himself smile at the idea of a repeat performance. Castiel must have sensed it because he said, "I'm sure something can be arranged. Later. I think I'm going to keep Dean to myself for a bit." 

" _I can see why,_ " Meg replied. " _He seems like a keeper_ _._ " 

Castiel turned his head to kiss Dean's forehead. "He is." 

Dean could hear some noises over the phone and then a male voice was saying, " _Hello, Castiel. Thank you for calling but I've got it from here._ " Dean assumed that was Crowley. " _We still on for drinks next week?_ " 

"I'll text you my schedule. Goodnight, Crowley." Crowley might have said something, but Dean didn't hear it before Castiel hung up and set his phone aside. "You did so well tonight, Dean. Did you enjoy it?"

Dean nodded. "It was fucking awesome, Cas. Thanks for setting it up." 

"Anything for you," Cas said. He started petting down Dean's flank and it had an almost hypnotic effect on the Sub. "Rest, Dean. When you wake we can have dinner. I made chili." 

"Sounds awesome," Dean said around a yawn. "I like being a keeper. 'Cause I think I kinda love you, Cas." 

His Dom chuckled. "I think I kinda love you too, Dean." 

**Author's Note:**

> XOXO. I couldn't help but put the schmoopy-ness at the end.


End file.
